


You'll be ok... Eventually

by MultiFand0m_oof



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Autism, Autistic Ford Pines, Autistic Pines Family, Bipolar Disorder, Brotherly Love, Depression, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Ford Pines Has Issues, Gay Ford Pines, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mullet Stan Pines, Panic Attacks, Paranoid Ford Pines, Protective Stan Pines, Schizophrenia, Self-Medication, Stan Pines Swearing, Supportive Mabel Pines, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Female Character, Trans Mabel Pines, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFand0m_oof/pseuds/MultiFand0m_oof
Summary: An AU in which there is nothing too strange about Gravity Falls and Ford is just mentally ill.This is NOT stancest!(On hold)
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 16





	1. Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Beware!! I suck at writing!

Stan sat in his room thinking about the past. He remembers the day he was kicked out of the house, the day he ruined his brother's chance to get into his dream school. It's been a little over 10 years since he had seen his brother and he still wonders how he's doing. "He's probably forgotten about me by now" he thought to himself. He was lost in his own thoughts until he got a knock on the door. "Just give me a few more days Rico I'll pay your goons back I swear!" He yelled, then he realized that it's just the mailman. And when he saw the letter he could swear he was feeling every possible human emotion all at once. "Please come" it said, and it was from Stanford. "Gravity Falls huh?" Stanley said out loud and then he knew exactly what he was going to do.

When he found the place he was hit with a rush of anxiety. There were multiple signs saying things like "keep out" and "beware" posted all around the outside of the house. "There's got to be a completely logically explainatian for this" Stan said to himself, walking towards the door. He looked around for a moment, thinking about turning around but he decided on knocking instead. "You haven't seen your brother in over 10 years, it's ok he's family, he won't bite" Stan thought out loud. Soon he was greeted by a crossbow to the face "Who is it?!? Have you come to steal my eyes?!" Stanford yelled, his eyes bloodshot, it was obvious he is sleep deprived and that he hadn't been practicing good self care. "Well I can always count on you for a warm welcome" Stanley said sarcastically, wondering what the hell is going on. "Stanley, did anyone follow you, anyone at all?" Ford said. Yep, my brother's gone crazy, Stan thought. "Eh hello to you too pal." Stanley replied. Then Ford pulled Stan in roughly and flashed a light in both of his eyes. "Hey what is this?!?" Stan asked, the main question in his mind being, what the fuck happened. "Sorry, just had to make sure you weren't, uh it's nothing." Stanford said looking around the room, looking clearly distressed. "Come in, come in" he told him. "Look, are you going to explain what's going on here? you're acting like mom after a 10th cup of coffee." Stanley said, looking around the room. He saw a lot of what looked like weird sci-fi bullshit that normally he wouldn't care about but now this is starting to be worrying. Ford just looked around anxiously, as if he were in danger. "Look Sixer this is kind of getting out of hand. You need to talk or something?" Stan asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Stanley, you wouldn't understand." He replied. "Look, I've been around the world, whatever it is I'll understand." Stan said, not so sure if he was telling the truth.

Ford took Stan into a room, covered with paintings and posters that appear to be some kind of a triangle with a top hat and weird symbols he doesn't understand and what looks like a broken machine. "There is nothing about this I understand." Stan said, starting to get creeped out by the paintings. "Stanford, are you on some kind of a drug that you shouldn't take or are you not taking something you should?" He said taking another look at Ford who still looked no more calm than before. "NO!! You wouldn't understand Stanley! This place is dangerous!! I swear to God!" Ford yelled, pushing Stan lightly. "I think you've gone mad Ford!" Stan yelled, his fight or flight response kicking in, and he punched Ford and he fell backwards but he quickly got up and tackled Stan to the ground. "You aren't making any damn sense Stanford!!" He yelled pushed him off and slapping him in the face a couple of times. "You need to get a hold of yourself, Stanford!" He yelled. Stan felt a burst of rage until he looked down and saw his brother crying. "Woah Stanford... You really seem to be really effected by this, look I have no fucking clue what's happening but I'm here for you Sixer." He said sitting on the floor next to his twin, wrapping his arms around him. Ford gave Stan a weak smile then looked down at the floor. "Now you really need to get some sleep, we can talk about this more in the morning." Stan said as the both got up. "Awkward sibling hug?" "Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat pat"


	2. The Start of it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's onset of schizophrenia

Stanford Pines was always very intelligent. People always viewed him as the "smart twin" but that wasn't entirely true. Although he had a high IQ he wasn't very good with human interaction. Socialization scared him. Humans scared him. But he still did great in school. He studied hard and sometimes lost sleep over it. But when he was 26 everything kind of collapsed.  
A being who called himself Bill Cipher would visit him regularly. He started by visiting his dreams, then he would give him commands. Like to paint his image on the walls, or to build a portal. He never could do it and eventually whenever Ford would mess up Bill would comment on it. "Are you fucking serious? Do you even know what this portal could bring you?? You could be the most powerful being in the multiverse but you fucked it all up!" Bill yelled, flying around the room.  
Eventually Ford thought he would stand up to Bill. "Get the fuck out of my house Bill!" He yelled. "Give me one good reason to listen to you Fordsy! I am a being of pure chaos and I could kill you in a snap of my fingers! So if I were you I wouldn't get so bitchy!" Bill yelled back.  
The more and more time passed the worse Bill got. The worst thing is, Ford believed him.


End file.
